My Busy Namja Chapter 2
by NurulGyu
Summary: Kyuhyun adalah seorang workaholic. Sedangkan sungmin seorang gadis biasa yang takut dilupakan oleh Kyuhyun.Karena kesibukannya.
1. Chapter 1

Anyeoooong Kyumin Shipper

Aku masih newbie disini...mohon bantuannya ya...kali ini aku akan ngeshare ff yang pairingnya udah jarang banget...alias Kyumin.

chekidot

Judul : My Busy Namja (Summary)

Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

OC : Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

and other Ahjussi Sj

Genderswitch

Sungmin POV ON

Hmm...seperti biasa aku selalu dibuat menunggu seperti ini. Ya...walaupun memang aku menunggu dirumahku bukan di taman atau ditempat umum lainnya. Kalian tahu siapa yang aku tunggu ? Tentu saja Namjaku lebih tepatnya tunanganku...

Bahkan makanan yang tadi kumasak untuk makan malam sudah dingin , lihatlah supnya? sudah tidak mengepul lagi...

Dia memang namja yg selalu membuatku menunggu. Meski sebenarnya memang aku tahu dia begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Baru baru ini dia diangkat jadi Manager di sebuah perusahaan besar . Terang saja dia kan pintar dan juga tampan. Namanya Kyuhyun . Cho Kyuhyun.

"Minnie...eomma simpan dlu makanannya ya? nanti kalau Kyuhyun sudah tiba kamu hangatkan lagi . Ne?"

"Ne eomma...arraseo !"

Ku lihat handphoneku siapa tahu ada pesan masuk dari Kyuhyun. Tapi nihil , apa sesibuk itu?

Sudahlah lebih baik aku kirimkan pesan saja.

"**Kyu...apa kau akan kerumah?aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Aku menunggumu. Saranghae "**

Lebih baik aku bergabung bersama dongsaengku Sungjin yang sedang menonton Tv.

Ah...handphoneku berbunyi...

**"Mianhae..Chagi sepertinya aku tak akan kerumahmu. Masih banyak pagi seperti biasa aku akan menjemputmu "**

Huh...selalu seperti ini.

Dan ini sudah biasa terjadi , sebelum dia naik jabatan saja dia sangat sibuk apalagi sekarang? Tapi...sesibuk apapun dia akan selalu mampir dipagi hari untuk menjemputku. Jika memang Kyuhyun tidak sedang ada tugas keluar kota. Ah...tapi semenjak dia jadi Manager dia jarang menjemputku .

Sungmin Pov end

Author Pov On

Sungmin masih terus saja belum memejamkan matanya. Rasa kantuk seolah olah hilang begitu saja jika yang ia pikirkan Kyuhyun.

Empat tahun menjalin kasih bukan waktu yang sebentar. Mereka sudah bertunangan. Tapi kadang sungmin takut , karena kesibukan Kyuhyun ia jadi dilupakan. Bagaimanapun sekarang Kyuhyun jarang ada waktu untuknya.

Dan dia takut...Kyuhyun berpaling kelain hati. Kyuhyun...

Satu nama yang selalu meresahkan Sungmin...

Lanjut atau Tidak?

Tergantung review reader ya...ini cuma summarynya aja dlu.

Gomawooooo


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya terimakasih yang sudah review...Aku masih Newbie jadi masih butuh bimbingan.  
>Balasan review<br>Untuk Guest saya tentang kenapa Ff Kyumin sekarang jarang. Mungkin memang didunia nyata Sungmin sudah menikah. Tapi kita semua disini hidup di dunia delusi namanya juga "fanfiction"

Title : My Busy Namja Chapter 2

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun  
>Lee Sungmin<br>Other Cast : Lee Donghae  
>Lee Hyukjae<br>Kim Ryeowook  
>Yesung<br>HeeChul  
>Hangeng<br>Kangin  
>Leeteuk<br>Warning : GenderSwitch

Maaf kalo banyak Typo

Hari ini cuaca begitu dingin. Angin yang berhembus begitu menusuk kulit hingga rasanya setiap orang akan malas untuk beraktivitas. Lebih baik bergelung dengan selimut diatas ranjang kan? Begitupun dengan Gadis berparas imut ini , Sungmin. Dia masih saja bergelung dengan selimut meskipun Alarm sedari tadi sudah berbunyi berkali-kali.  
>Andai saja perusahaan itu miliknya , mungkin terlambat 2 atau 3 jam tidak masalah. Dan..sekali lagi dia hanya seorang karyawan biasa yang bahkan tidak cukup berpengaruh diperusahaan itu.<br>"Ish...kenapa sudah jam 6 saja sih?"Gerutunya malas.  
>Dilihatnya kembali kasur bersprai pink yang seakan-akan kembali memanggil2 itu untuk merebahkan diri.<br>Tapi...suara sang Eomma sudah nyaring diluar sana dengan ketukan pintu yang tak henti2.  
>Tok. Tok. Tok.<br>Tok. Tok. Tok  
>"Minnie...bangun nak! Apa kamu tidak akan bekerja? Ini sudah jam 6 , cepat mandi!"<br>"Nde Eomma...minnie sudah bangun!"  
>Segera setelah menjawab, Sungmin mencari handuk yang ia gantungkan dekat jendela. Lalu ia bergegas membuka pintu kamar dan pergi ke kamar mandi.<br>15 menit waktu yang lumayan sebentar untuk membersihkan diri. Biasanya dia akan mandi minimal 20 menit. Karena udara dingin ia jadi takut terserang flu , meski sebenarnya dia mandi dengan air hangat.  
>Author Pov off<p>

Sungmin Pov On

Pagi ini...Kyuhyun tidak jadi menjemputku. Katanya dia akan bertemu client penting. Ya sudahlah ini memang sering terjadi kok.  
>Aku harusnya sudah terbiasa. Sekarang aku tidak ingin berharap lagi. Terpaksa aku berjalan sampai depan untuk naik bus. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja ikut dengan Sungjin . Tapi kasian dia harus mengantarku dulu.<br>Jarak dari rumah ke tempat kerjaku lumayan dekat. Hanya 15 menit .

Sesampainya disana aku disambut dengan teriakan Hyukkie dan Ryeowook. Mereka berdua adalah sahabatku yang paling berisik.  
>"Yak...minnie tidak biasanya kau datang sesiang ini!"<br>Hyukkie langsung menyemprotku.  
>"Cuaca dingin...aku malas berangkat, lagipula aku naik bus!"<br>Ujarku sambil bergegas masuk ke ruangan kerja.  
>"Eoh..kau tidak dijemput Kyuhyun?"Si mungil Ryeowook bertanya lagi. Sudah tahu aku naik bus , berarti aku tidak dijemput kan?<br>"Ne...Wookie, Kyuhyun harus bertemu dengan Client penting pagi2. Jadi dia tidak menjemputku."  
>"Dia sangat sibuk ya? Bahkan Donghae bilang dia jarang bertemu Kyuhyun meski kantornya bersebrangan!"Jelas Hyukkie<br>"Nde..."balasku lemas.  
>Dia memang sangat sibuk , jangankan untuk Donghae untukku pun sangat jarang. Bahkan Eomma dan Appa selalu bertanya "kapan Kyuhyun kemari lagi?".Aku hanya bisa memberikan harapan kosong. Nyatanya sudah sebulan ini Kyuhyun belum datang untuk menyapa Eomma dan Appa. Sedangkan jika aku Kerumah Eomma Cho , Kyuhyun tidak ada. Dia akan selalu pulang malam. Namjaku...sibuk sekali..<p>

Pagi ini Park Sajangnim sudah memberikan petisi agar laporan bulanan selesai jam 4 sore. Aku bekerja di sebuat perusahaan sebagai staff biasa. Begitupun Hyukkie dan Ryeowook. Kami hanya manusia  
>Aku sudah bekerja sejak 3 tahun lalu disini. Hyukkie dan Ryeowook adalah sahabat sejak kuliah.<br>Huh...melihat setumpuk pekerjaan dimejaku membuat pusing. Belum aku kerjakan saja sudah malas.  
>"Yak..minnie , kenapa bengong? Cepat kerjakan!"Seru Hyukkie dengan suara pelan tapi mengejutkan.<p>

Sungmin Pov Off

Author Pov On

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12.30. Saatnya melepas sejenak penat setelah hampir 5 jam berkutat dengan komputer. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Sungmin.  
>Diliriknya handphone sejenak , siapa tahu ada telpon atau pesan dari kekasihnya. Tapi nihil...<br>Ia menghela nafas panjang , lagi lagi tanpa kabar.  
>Jjangmyeon menjadi incarannya di jam istirahat , dan jus jambu segelas penuh sudah habis tak tersisa.<br>"Yak...minnie seperti habis marathon saja!"Seru Hyukkie dengan mulut yang masih penuh oleh makanan.  
>"Aku ... haus hyuk! Lebih baik aku marathon daripada mengerjakan laporan sebanyak itu!"<br>Entah apa yang ada dipikiran gadis bergigi kelinci ini. Saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanya namjanya. Kyuhyun.  
>Punya kekasih tapi seperti jomblo. Kemana-mana sendirian. Ya...dia tahu Kyuhyun bekerja bukan sedang bersenang2. Tapi...dia kadang khawatir. Semakin tinggi jabatan Kyuhyun akan semakin banyak godaannya. Ditambah Kyuhyun seorang lelaki yang tampan , banyak diluar sana yg mengincar. Sedangkan Sungmin? Hanya gadis biasa dengan kemampuan yang pas-pasan.<p>

Lebih baik dia telpon Kyuhyun saja. Daripada menebak yang tidak-tidak. Dipencetnya nomor yang ia simpan dengan kontak "Namjaku".  
>Butuh waktu agak sedikit lama untuk menunggu sang kekasih alias sang tunangan untuk mengangkat telponnya. Disambut dengan suara bass yang hangat disebrang sana membuat sungmin mengembangkan senyum.<br>"Yeoboseyo"  
>"Yeobseyo Kyu , mian aku mengganggu!" Cicitnya<br>"Nde ada apa?"  
>"Kyu...aku...aku hanya khawatir kau belum mengabariku ! Apa sudah makan? Jangan lupa makan meski kau sibuk!"ujar Sungmin panjang lebar.<br>"Hmm...arra! Ya sudah aku tutup ya? Kau juga jgn lupa makan. Aku sedang banyak pekerjaan. Saranghae"  
>"Na..." "do"<br>Belum selesai Sungmin membalas pernyataan cintanya . Panggilan diseberang sana diputus sebelah pihak.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris. Memang sudah biasa seperti ini kan?  
>Author Pov Off<p>

Kyuhyun Pov On

Hari ini pekerjaanku menumpuk. Dan itu memang sudah terjadi semenjak aku menjadi Manager diperusahaan besar ini. Banyak yang harus kukorbankan...Waktuku. Meski sebenarnya semua terbayar dengan apa yg perusahaan berikan untukku.  
>Apalagi dengan Sungmin...yeoja yang selama ini selalu mendukungku.<br>Bukannya aku tidak perduli , hanya saja saat ini aku benar2 sibuk. Bahkan tak jarang aku akan berangkat pagi dan pulang larut malam.  
>Semuanya kulakukan untuk kebahagiaan keluargaku , dan Sungmin kelak. Aku harus menjadi laki2 yang benar-benar mapan sebelum aku meminang Sungmin menjadi Istriku.<br>Ku lihat jam dipergelangan tanganku. Sudah pukul 4. Sebentar lagi Sungmin akan keluar dari kantornya. Dan kebetulan hari ini pekerjaanku agak longgar karena semalam aku benar-benar lembur agar tak terlalu sibuk hari ini.  
>15 menit waktu untuk sampai di kantor kekasihku. Berarti masih ada 45 menit lagi untuk aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku tak bertemu dengannya.<p>

Kuparkirkan mobil di jalan seberang kantor Sungmin. Tak lama kemudian seorang Yeoja berperawakan mungil keluar bersama 2 sahabat sejatinya.  
>Ku lihat dia melambaikan tangan ke arah Hyukkie dan Ryeowook yang sudah terlebih dahulu dijemput sang kekasih. Aku segera keluar dari mobil.<br>Dia nampak terkejut. Terang saja , akhir-akhir ini kami jarang bertemu.  
>"Kyu...!"Cicitnya<br>"Ayo...kita pulang!"

Kugenggam tangannya dan kubukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Masih belum banyak bicara.  
>Segera setelah aku masuk aku melirik Sungmin masih diam .<br>"Pakai Seatbeltnya min...!"  
>"Ah...nde!"<br>Aku yang tak tahan dengan sikap sungmin , dengan sigap memasangkan seatbelt untuknya.  
>Wajah kami sangat dekat , sehingga nafas kami saling bersahutan. Ku amati wajah yang selama ini ku rindukan.<br>Mata ini selalu berhasil menghipnotisku . Ku kecup sekali bibir berShape M itu. Tak ada reaksi. Hanya mata kami yang saling memandang.  
>Ku dekatkan lagi wajahku kali ini kulumat bibirnya perlahan. Dia masih terdiam . Ku usap pipinya yang lembut. Dia merespon, ia membalasku meski masih sangat malu. Ku arahkan tanganku ke tengkuknya ku usah perlahan. Aku terus melumat sampai ku rasakan tangannya yang kecil memukul dadaku pelan.<p>

Ku lihat wajahnya yang memerah . Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap bibirnya yang basah. Ku kecup sekali lagi sebelum aku siap untuk mengemudi.  
>"Apa kau lapar?" Tanyaku memecah kebisuan yang ada.<br>"Nde?ah...aku lapar!"  
>"Baiklah...kita makan dulu setelah itu kita pulang!"<br>"Hmm"  
>Sepanjang perjalanan menuju restoran Sungmin tak berkata apa2 lagi. Dia mungkin sedang memikirkan sesuatu.<br>"Cha..kita sudah sampai"

Kyuhyun Pov Off

Authr Pov On

Setelah memesan makanan kepada pramusaji . Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.  
>"Min...kenapa kau diam saja?"tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai khawatir pada Yeojanya itu.<br>"Kyu..."  
>"Hmm..."<br>"Annio"  
>"Katakan saja"Balas kyuhyun tak sabar.<br>"A..apakah atasanmu seorang yeoja?"  
>"Nde? Ehm...dia namja Min, wae?"<br>"Annio...aku hanya bertanya!"  
>"Apa Eomma dan Appamu baik2 saja?"<br>"Hm...mereka baik2 saja!"  
>Ketika sedang bercakap2 mengusir kebosanan menunggu makanan datang. Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja menghampiri Kyuhyun.<br>"Opppaa!"

TBC

Ditunggu reviewnya...


End file.
